Falling Over the Edge
by Meridith4132
Summary: Alternate BIOTA fic, tossing a less sober Kurt into the mix.
1. Kurt POV

Authors Note: I was halfway through writing this when BIOTA aired last week (I swear I didn't know it was going to air!) and in my typical slow-as-a-turtle writing speed, I'm barely now finishing it.

I am also aware I have another unfinished BIOTA fic... I may take another look at it once this is done. I'm honestly not sure at the moment... :/

Special thanks to **jaboyya42** and especially **tara1031** for putting up with my crazy.

Party Music inspirations: _Like a G6_ (Far East Movement), _Only Girl in the World_ (Rihanna), _DJ Got Us Falling in Love_ (Usher)

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Over the Edge<strong>

Kurt scowled at the two small red pieces of paper in his hand. "What a waste of perfectly good blackmail material."

Blaine shrugged. "There's a stage? Karaoke or something could be fun?"

Kurt sighed. This was very much not what he had in mind when he had forced their invite to what was supposed to be a quote "trainwreck" of a party. He had been hoping for dancing, dimmer lighting, and… well, not this. He had obviously underestimated Rachel Berry's ability to kill any party spirit.

"Aw c'mon…." Blaine bumped his shoulder when he didn't respond. "We can sing together?" He looked so hopeful that Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"You're as bad as Rachel. Physically incapable of resisting an opportunity for a performance."

"You say that like you wouldn't get up there right next to me," Blaine retorted with a grin.

Kurt was saved the trouble of responding by Rachel's cry of "let's party!". The group of people who had been heading for the exits turned around and started streaming toward the bar in the back of the room.

"Dudes!" Puck came over, slinging an arm over each of them. "NOW we're at a Puckerman-worthy party." Over at the stereo, Tina and Mercedes plugged in someone's iPod, and cranked the volume on a bass-heavy song before heading back to gather with the crowd around the counter.

Puck dragged them both over to the bar, but shoved Blaine in the direction of the fridge with a single word. "Mixers." Blaine glanced at Kurt in surprise, but hastened to comply.

Bottles clinked as Lauren helped Puck load up the countertop with liquor, glancing at labels and being surprisingly choosy all things considered. He held up two similar looking bottles of amber liquid, studying them before decisively handing back one and setting the other on the counter.

Blaine brought a carton of orange juice and a liter of Coke over to join Puck's setup, plopping them next to a stack of stereotypical red party cups. Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine easily assisted Puck in gathering shot glasses and ice and slicing limes that Santana dug out of the Berry's fridge. He wouldn't have figured Blaine to be much of a drinker, but maybe he had underestimated the Warbler party scene.

"All right," Puck said, rubbing his hands together. "Lets get this started." Santana caught his eye and grinned as she started lining up shot glasses. Puck grabbed the bottle of vodka and started pouring.

Kurt watched them warily; ready to give Santana a trademark "bitch please" face in refusal. His plan was to simply snag a party cup with little to no alcohol and nurse that for the evening. No point in getting so drunk that he couldn't execute the ideal cool-yet-fun party vibe he was going for.

Then Blaine stood in front of him, two filled shot glasses in hand, face adorably flushed and happy, holding out one to him.

He meant to say no. Really he did. Truth be told if were Santana standing there, holding out a shot to him, his plan would have stayed on track. Instead…

"Thanks." Wait, what? He held the shot glass gingerly, alcohol already having sloshed over the sides, making his fingers slide against the glass.

"CHEERS!" the group at the counter shouted and glasses tipped back. Fits of coughing erupted from Mercedes and Tina, but Blaine was noticeably not affected, licking his lips in an entirely distracting manner as he replaced his shot glass on the counter.

He turned back to Kurt and looked questioningly at the shot still in his hand. Steeling himself, Kurt closed his eyes and tried to throw the shot back as effortlessly as Blaine had just done. The amount was more than he expected though, and he found himself with a mouth full of alcohol that he had to make a valiant effort to contain and choke down. Eyes watering, he forced himself not to cough, and focused instead on the not entirely unpleasant burn as it made its way down.

"Want something to chase that?" Blaine offered.

"Sure," Kurt agreed immediately, swallowing a few more times to try and rid his mouth of the lingering taste of vodka. He watched as Blaine poured and realized belatedly that he probably should have specified just juice or soda, wincing at the amount of alcohol that preceded the Coke into the cup. Oh, well, one wouldn't hurt, he decided. He could always switch to soda after this one drink.

Talk about famous last words.

Kurt closed his eyes, letting the music with its heavy bass wash over him like a blanket. Forty-five minutes and three drinks later, he had been pulled into dancing with the girls, Santana and Brittany determined to grind up on him as suggestively as possible, as if in competition to see who could make him more uncomfortable. Drink #2 had been an excuse to get away for a second, but now after drink #3, he was just going with it, laughing at nothing in particular as Brittany slung an arm around his neck.

Mercedes left the dance floor to check the iPod, scrolling through until she found something that made her smile goofily.

"KURT!" she screeched, dropping the iPod back onto the table. She rushed back over to him, nearly knocking the cup out of his hand. His eyes flew open as she tugged at his arms. "What?"

She just nodded in time with the beat, watching him and waiting for something to click. Struggling to focus on the lyrics, realization finally dawned… "I'm out of time and all I got is 4 minutes…"

"Oh my GOD." Without hesitation, he set his cup down on the nearest surface and backed a few steps away from Mercedes, their eyes locking.

"Come on girl, I've been waiting for someone to pick up my stroll," he half-yelled, half-sang toward her as she laughed. Mercedes jumped in on her lyric, and those who understood the reference started cheering them on, leaving Kurt and Mercedes in the middle of the circle, whooping encouragement from the sidelines.

Kurt did his best to not stumble as he and Mercedes circled each other, matching grins on their faces as they laughed their way through the rest of the song. He caught the look of surprise on Blaine's face as he stood on the outskirts of the circle, eyes glued to Kurt. Emboldened by the haze in his brain, Kurt let his eyes linger on Blaine through his last few lines before pulling himself away and back into the final pose with Mercedes.

Tina fell against them both laughing. "That was AWESOME," she slurred. The song changed, and the circle started to contract as more people joined them in the middle of the floor, dancing to the next song. Kurt let his head fall back, just enjoying the feel of the beat pounding in his ears and the movement around him as the dance party widened to encompass the entire group.

His reverie was interrupted as someone bumped heavily into his side, Blaine's familiar scent cutting through his clouded senses. He opened his eyes to see Blaine's sheepish face grinning at him as he danced next to Mercedes. "Sorry!" he called, trying to rise over the music.

Kurt shrugged noncommittally, not pausing his own movements as he angled himself so that he faced both Blaine and Mercedes. He was hyper aware of Blaine's presence moving next to him, but avoided looking directly him as he let himself just think about how this whole party was the best idea ever. He let his mind wander, completely uninhibited, imagining what it would feel like to be dancing closer to Blaine, close enough to move in sync, close enough to feel his breath warm against his face…

The song changed again, and Kurt felt all his focus snap to the warm press of a hand on his waist. His body still moving in time to the heavy bass, he let his gaze rest on the dark head in front of him. Blaine wasn't looking up, and Kurt allowed himself several moments of just staring at the curve of Blaine's ridiculously long lashes. The rest of the New Directions continued to dance around them, crowding them close together.

Too inebriated to really stay steady in one place for long, Kurt took a small step forward, bringing up a hand to land just above Blaine's elbow. Kurt felt Blaine's grip tighten, fingers digging into his side a little harder, their bodies finding a similar rhythm as they continued to sway in tempo more than dance.

Kurt was well aware that were they not quite so drunk, they would most definitely not be teetering on this fragile edge, but the alcohol had long since wiped away his normal levels of restraint. The air felt heavy, everything revolving around the music and the warmth of Blaine's body moving near him, close but not nearly close enough. Kurt brought his other hand up, sliding under Blaine's arm to settle low on his waist, fingers splayed half on the edge of Blaine's cardigan, the other half resting on denim. Finding a belt loop, he hooked two fingers through it, anchoring himself even more firmly to the other boy.

Blaine raised his head slightly in response, his breath ghosting over Kurt's neck. While the party remained a dreamlike blur around him, the sensation of Blaine's cheek brushing lightly against his jawline stood out in sharp clarity, and Kurt exhaled shakily. Sometime in the last minute, they had both begun to stop moving, and simply stood holding on to each other, Blaine's breath echoing in his ear. Skin slid against skin as their heads began to turn with agonizing slowness, and Kurt could just feel the smooth brush of Blaine's lips against the very corner of his mouth when Rachel's shrill voice cut through the room.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

The moment shattered, and Kurt stepped back, his fingers catching slightly where they had tangled in Blaine's belt loop. Blaine's playful expression from earlier was gone, and he was staring at Kurt with a slightly dazed look, his face flushed.

Sober Kurt would have blushed and made a slightly awkward tension-breaking comment and gone on to pretend that nothing had happened. Sober Kurt would probably not ever have gotten the nerve to dance like that with Blaine in the first place.

Drunk Kurt however, met Blaine's gaze levelly before letting his eyes rake over Blaine's disheveled appearance, lingering for a moment too long on his mouth. With a barely perceptible raise of his eyebrow, he turned on his heel to take his place in the circle on the floor, picking up his neglected cup on the way. Blaine followed a moment later, settling to Kurt's right.

Everyone whooped and cheered as Brittany spun and got Sam, one of the surprisingly few combinations of people in the circle who hadn't kissed before. After all, Kurt thought sourly, the New Directions was practically a gigantic never-ending game of Spin the Bottle itself.

Kurt watched the bottle twirl again, shaking his head slightly when he began to unconsciously tip in the direction of the spin. Who had spun again? Oh right, Rachel. He could definitely go on with his life without kissing another girl, and did his best not to visibly wince as the bottle began to slow in his general direction. It passed, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately his relief was short-lived as Rachel thrust her arm in his face to point at Blaine.

Oh, HELL, no.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world!" slurred Rachel, clambering practically into Kurt's lap. She grabbed onto Blaine's collar, nearly pulling him off-balance as he laughed awkwardly, eyes sliding toward Kurt, who looked none too pleased.

Blaine dodged her lips neatly, putting a hand on her face and guiding it slightly to the side, planting a solid wet smack on her cheek. Rachel withdrew, a disgruntled expression on her face. "That's cheating!"

"Sorry, Rachel, girls aren't really my thing," Blaine said with a shrug, settling back into his place, smiling cheekily. Kurt took another swig from his cup to hide his smirk as more than one person snickered at the huffy expression on Rachel's face. _Take that, Rachel Berry._

Rachel glared at him. "Fine. I get to go again!" she crawled forward and gave the bottle another heave and the game resumed with Mike getting a lapful of Rachel, Tina having the grace to laugh at Mike's panicked expression as she attacked his face.

Kurt drained the last of his cup, enjoying the pleasant hum that had taken over his body, making him feel giddy and more than a little reckless. All he wanted was to be back on the dance floor, pressed up against Blaine, picking up where they left off. They had been so close... He felt like a magnet being pulled, his longing for Blaine becoming like a physical itch in his skin.

A chorus of catcalls drew his attention back to the game to Artie and Brittany, who had obviously drawn each other. Brittany settled herself in his lap, and began kissing him thoroughly and sloppily. Blaine was laughing along with everyone else, a faint blush on his cheeks, but was pointedly avoiding Kurt's eyes.

A faint flicker of self-conscious worry started to worm its way into his head. Maybe he was misreading the whole situation; maybe he was being too forward, coming off as some kind of needy, handsy drunk. What if he woke up tomorrow and was just horribly embarrassed? Kurt wobbled to his feet and made his way back over to the bar for another drink, desperate to drown out his own rebellious mind. Rifling through the sticky mess on the counter, Kurt settled on the same thing Blaine had mixed for him before, dumping a fresh handful of ice into his empty cup and picking up the bottle of rum.

"I think I'm going to switch to water," groaned Blaine as he came over, making Kurt jump. "I know my limit, and I'm starting to push it."

"As long as Finn and I don't end up having to carry you out of here," Kurt replied airily, pouring enough rum in his cup to just cover an inch at the bottom.

"Speak for yourself," Blaine said, filling a new cup with tap water. He leaned at the counter, watching Kurt pour and re-cap the Coke. "I think you have me beat now with that one."

Kurt glared at him. "I know my limit too. Barely anything in this." He took a long drink, raising his chin at Blaine defiantly, a little miffed at the insinuation. The corners of Blaine's mouth quirked up in amusement as he regarded Kurt silently over the rim of his plastic cup. Kurt took another drink, willing his hand not to shake and refusing to break eye contact first. Blaine was fidgeting, but Kurt refused to turn away, leaning as nonchalantly as he could manage against the bar.

Finally something in Blaine's eyes tightened, and he set down his cup decisively. With just a few steps, he crossed the gap between them, reaching up without pause to pull Kurt's face to his, kissing him hard.

Kurt used the last bit of logical thought left to blindly fumble his cup onto the bar next to him before grabbing handfuls of Blaine's sweater and pulling him closer. Blaine's lips parted, searching out and tugging at his bottom lip. Kurt gasped, and Blaine's mouth was on him again, open and hungry. His face was trapped in Blaine's palms, fingers pressing warm and light on his skin as their lips continued to slide together, exploring and fitting together in a way that made Kurt feel weak in the knees.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Hummel." Kurt broke away from Blaine to see Santana smirking at them both. Blaine stepped back immediately, tugging self-consciously on his cardigan, the tips of his ears gone red.

She raised her hands. "Don't mean to interrupt but you may want it to be me and not your brother who's looking for you both."

"Thanks," muttered Kurt, his face on fire. He felt hot all over, and was gratified to look over and see Blaine looking similarly affected. Finn chose that moment to come over waving the car keys. "I think most people are just gonna crash here, you guys about ready to head home?"

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said quickly, making a beeline for where Rachel had draped their coats over a chair. He shrugged his on, not missing the sideways glances that Blaine kept giving him as he buttoned his own coat.

The car ride back to the Hummel-Hudson residence was mostly silent, the radio set on low. Kurt kept his eyes trained on the window, fighting the uncomfortably dizzy feeling that had settled over him as he started to come down off the alcohol high. He tried closing his eyes, but that made the motion of the car much worse.

Finn kept glancing over at Kurt warily. "Dude, you're not going to puke, are you?"

"Ew, no, Finn," Kurt snapped. "I did not drink that much, thank you."

"Okay, okay, just asking."

Kurt purposely didn't look in the rearview mirror to where Blaine sat, but felt a light poke at his right shoulder a moment later. He looked over and saw Blaine's outstretched hand with the half-full cup of water he had brought with him. He briefly considered refusing, but accepted it with a sigh. He glanced up to the mirror and saw Blaine in back seat looking back at him with a smile.

He did his best to look huffy, but couldn't quite suppress the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

Once they got to the house, he was actually beginning to feel a little better, with just a buzz resounding in his ears as an aftereffect of the loud music. Finn headed straight for the kitchen and the fridge as Kurt and Blaine hung their coats on the hooks near the door.

Kurt started for the stairs and was halfway up before he realized Blaine hadn't followed. He glanced down and saw him hesitating.

"I guess I'll… um… couch?" Blaine stammered, glancing back over his shoulder.

Kurt paused, uncertain of what the etiquette was in this particular situation. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch. I mean, unless you want to…" Kurt trailed off, feeling a blush creeping up.

"Um, ok." Blaine took a step, and Kurt turned and ascended the stairs as calmly as he could manage. Blaine had been over to his house dozens of times, had sat around in his room for hours, but everything had changed the moment their lips had touched. Nervous anticipation fluttered in his stomach as he crossed to his dresser to pull out pajamas. Behind him, the bathroom door shut softly and Kurt took the chance to take a few deep breaths alone. The loopy buzz had worn off from the alcohol, depriving him of his liquid courage.

The door opened a minute later and Blaine exited. Kurt slipped past him wordlessly, shutting the door. Fumbling with the bottles, he settled for a quick face wash and moisturizer rather than his usual elaborate procedure, drying his hands quickly on a towel and stepping back into his room.

Blaine had already collapsed on the bed, sprawled out like a starfish, his shoes kicked off on the floor. Finn stood awkwardly in the doorway clutching two tumblers of water, a bottle of aspirin tucked in his elbow. "Here, this'll help," he offered.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt said, taking one and downing half of it. He set Blaine's on the nightstand, then shook out some pills from the proffered bottle, swallowing them along with the second half of the water. Finn clapped him awkwardly on the shoulder and said good night before shuffling out the door and back to his room.

Kurt nudged the foot that was hanging over the side of the bed. "Hey, Finn brought us presents."

Blaine mumbled something completely unintelligible into the pillow before pushing himself up on his elbows, his hair rumpled and unkempt. He grabbed his glass from the stand before scooting over on the bed to make room for Kurt. Grabbing the bottle of aspirin, Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and shook two more out and offered them to Blaine, who took them with barely a sip of water.

"Finish it," Kurt said imperiously. Blaine scrunched up his nose in defiance, but tipped the glass back anyway, draining the rest of the water. He leaned forward towards Kurt, stretching across him to place the glass back on the table, his balance wobbling for a moment. Kurt could practically hear the energy shift in the air as Blaine drew back, pausing in Kurt's personal space. Hazel eyes searched his own questioningly, and before he could think too much about it, Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's once again.

Blaine responded immediately, his hand curling around the nape of Kurt's neck as he turned his head for a better angle. These kisses were softer than their first, deep but slow as they re-learned each other, mixed with shaky breaths that seemed to echo loudly in the silence of Kurt's room.

Kurt felt a wave of heat rush over him from head to toe, tingling with the knowledge that they were truly alone this time, with no fear of interruption. And no excuses. Blaine pulled back slightly, regarding Kurt through heavy-lidded eyes as he shifted closer, his free hand sliding down to tug at Kurt's waist. Kurt nudged himself nearer to Blaine, the sitting position becoming a little uncomfortable as they twisted toward each other awkwardly. Kurt was relieved to see an equal amount of nervousness reflected in Blaine's expression that made his heart clench with painful affection. After all this was Blaine, his best friend, whom he trusted more than anyone else, Blaine who was gently stroking the pad of his thumb over his cheekbone in a light caress. Kurt closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

Blaine kissed him again then, and Kurt decided to tug this time, heart hammering in his chest as they began to tip, Blaine following him down, moving his hand away to brace himself half over Kurt as they settled back against the pillows, mouths still connected and moving. Kurt slid his arms up under Blaine's, wrapping them up and around his back, pulling him down to rest warm against him. He shuddered as he felt the first questioning sweep of Blaine's tongue against his bottom lip, the tingle working all the way through the tips of his toes. He met the next brush of tongue with his own, and Blaine pressed against him harder, delving into his mouth eagerly now with permission.

Minutes passed as tongues moved and caressed, breaths coming a little faster as the pace intensified. Kurt's brain had pretty much melted by this point, his entire world consisting of nothing but the warmth and taste of Blaine's mouth moving hotly against his own and the feel of Blaine's back under his fingertips.

Finally Blaine pulled away from his mouth, planting a warm kiss on his cheek before moving down to place another open-mouthed kiss below his jaw, making Kurt shiver. Blaine trailed kisses down his neck, slowing as he reached the collar of Kurt's shirt, shifting his body and curling into Kurt's side.

Kurt willed his heart to stop beating so rapidly, convinced that Blaine could hear it pounding embarrassingly quickly. He exhaled raggedly, trying to take deeper breaths in as much of a not-obvious way as possible.

Blaine on the other hand, seemed to have begun to drift off, his breathing growing deep and even, his body relaxed. Kurt felt both annoyed and incredibly happy with the ease that Blaine had settled into the embrace. He took another long breath in an attempt to relax, reaching out with his free hand to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. The other boy shifted slightly, snaking his right arm out and across to wrap firmly around Kurt's torso, his face burrowed into Kurt's shoulder. With that one small sweet gesture, Kurt could feel his tension start to drain away, and he was unable to stop his smile.

He was sure there would be a conversation tomorrow about what exactly this all meant, there would be stammering and blushing and awkwardness from both of them.

But that was for the morning. For now, Kurt was content to press his lips softly to Blaine's forehead and feel their breathing begin to sync.

Relaxing his head against the pillow, he let his eyes drift closed.

* * *

><p>AN Deux: So I'm torn… do I write a Blaine POV for this or a morning after sequel? Leave me a comment and let me know, cause I have ideas for both ;)<p>

One of these days I'll repost on my LJ, until then find me under "meridith4132" on Tumblr!


	2. Redux  Blaine POV

Author's Notes: A month to the very day later… sorry! Got caught up in LeakyCon and RL but I'm back and there's a surprise in the end notes… anyways, here's the promised Blaine POV sequel to my previous story, not necessary to read it first, you can read them in any order or enjoy completely separately. Thank you to tara1301 for beta-ing and being generally awesome. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Over the Edge Redux<strong>

When Kurt had asked Blaine to accompany him to a New Directions party, he had jumped at the opportunity for a few reasons. For one, the Warbler party scene had been rather subdued since the unfortunate incident with Thad and a wildly excessive amount of Jaeger bombs.

But more importantly, it would be a chance to possibly repair what felt like a widening crack in his and Kurt's friendship. Ever since Valentine's Day and Kurt's admission, something subtle had shifted. Blaine was entirely too good at reading Kurt, he caught the reservation in his eyes, the close-mouthed smiles instead of the infectiously wide grins he had always enjoyed seeing.

Kurt's words that day had sent him into a mental state of panic, and in his own bumbling inarticulate way he had done his best to communicate his ineptitude, and what their relationship meant to him as it stood.

"I really care about you."

It came out sounding terribly cliché, even to his own ears.

Kurt had taken it in stride with his usual wit, looking at him fondly even as he tried to hide the disappointment simmering in his eyes. The Breadstix concert had been the perfect distraction, the perfect way to avoid talking about what had just happened between them.

Every smile, every touch, every laugh felt cautious now, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to go back to way they were on February 13th, back to when their friendship was easy and simple.

Jeremiah had been a mistake, a very public, very embarrassing mistake. The majority of the Warblers were content to make the occasional dig whenever someone mentioned The Gap, but focused more on the success of their Breadstix concert. A hot wave of embarrassment would roll over Blaine when he remembered standing up in the rehearsal room and uttering the words "I'm in love." He had wanted it so badly, blindly grasping at it, completely unaware of the emotions radiating from the person standing right next to him the entire time.

Now that it was out there, he found himself watching every time that Kurt reached up to smooth an invisible stray hair, noticing every time Kurt would run the tip of his tongue over his lips after taking a sip of coffee. It was incredibly distracting, and Blaine was well aware of the strange looks Kurt had been giving him these past few days whenever he gave a delayed response or lost the thread of conversation which happened far too often. David had even caught him staring at Kurt just yesterday, and smirking at Blaine in a way that made his face flame in mortification.

So where did all this leave them? At the moment, standing awkwardly in a room of people who all looked like they would rather be somewhere else as Rachel attempted to convince them that two wine coolers did in fact a party make. As for Blaine specifically, he was trying his best not to notice the extremely tailored fit of Kurt's red shirt and characteristically tight black pants that left very little to the imagination.

"What a waste of perfectly good blackmail material." Kurt was looking at the two drink tickets like they had personally offended him.

"There's a stage?" Blaine offered. "Karaoke or something could be fun?"

Kurt didn't respond, shifting his annoyance from the tickets to Rachel herself, who was still trying to get the rest of the party going with very little success. Blaine nudged his shoulder to get his attention. "Aw c'mon, we can sing together."

That finally got a small smile. "You're as bad as Rachel. Physically incapable of resisting an opportunity for a performance."

"You say that like you wouldn't get up there right next to me," Blaine replied, trying his best to look offended and failing.

Kurt opened his mouth to fire back but was cut off by Rachel's cry of "let's party!" The next thing Blaine knew, he was being grabbed by Puck and steered toward the bar area, the overall spirit of the party having lifted significantly.

"Mixers," Puck ordered, shoving him in the general direction of the fridge. Blaine automatically moved to respond, sending a confused look over his shoulder at Kurt, who merely shrugged in response.

Blaine scanned the contents of the fridge quickly, deciding on the safe options of orange juice and Coke, pulling out a few trays of ice from the freezer as well. Someone had located a stash of red party cups and he set everything down together. Santana wordlessly slid a cutting board and knife over to him along with three limes and he starting slicing. Why did everyone in New Directions assume he was good at all of this? He risked a glance up at Kurt, who was watching with his arms folded in amusement. It was a nice feeling, he had to admit, to have already been integrated into the close-knit group that was the New Directions, even if he was being pressed into playing bar back.

Puck and Santana were already lining up shot glasses, and Blaine immediately snagged one for himself and one for Kurt, sliding in between people to get back to the other boy. Kurt eyed the proffered glass for a moment before taking it with a mumbled "thanks." Blaine bit back a laugh at Kurt's wary expression.

The group behind him cheered and threw back their shots, glasses slamming back onto the bartop as a few coughs and laughs erupted in the aftermath. Blaine threw the shot back easily, licking his lips as he moved to set the glass back on the counter.

"Nice," Puck nodded, holding his hand up for a high five. Blaine slapped his hand with a grin, mentally thanking the Warblers for ensuring that he could at least pull off looking cool at this. Across the bar Mercedes was sputtering, much like he had at his first Warbler party.

He turned to Kurt only to see him in a standoff with the shot in his hand. When he caught Blaine's look, he set his face determinedly and threw it back, his face scrunched up in distaste.

"Want something to chase that?" Blaine offered, suppressing a smile.

"Yes," Kurt choked out, his mouth working to get rid of the taste. Blaine quickly turned back to the bar to find something that wouldn't taste as strong. He threw a small amount of rum in with some Coke and handed the cup to Kurt, who downed a large gulp of it gratefully.

"Woah there," Blaine teased, pouring himself the same thing and taking a much slower sip. Kurt opened his mouth to respond, then seemed to think better of it and took another drink instead.

Silence between them had never been awkward or uncomfortable before, and Blaine wasn't sure if maybe he was just more aware of the quiet, trying to read into it too much.

Brittany bounded up to the both of them, and tapped Kurt shyly on the arm. "Kurt?"

Kurt smiled down at her. "Yes, Brittany?"

"Would you like to dance?" she said hopefully.

"Of course," Kurt replied, shrugging apologetically at Blaine, who waved him off with a smile.

"Santana! I got him!" called Brittany, excitedly. Kurt's face immediately turned suspicious and Blaine laughed as he was dragged away.

"Dude," Puck said, coming out of nowhere to clap a hand heavy on his shoulder. "We're doing another round of shots." Blaine glanced once more over at the impromptu dance floor where Kurt seemed to have his hands full with a grabby Santana, before following back over to the bar and making it through not one but two more rounds of shots.

Half an hour later after one very involved analysis of OSU football that was making less sense the emptier his cup got, he finally pulled himself away to plop down on a couch back in the main room. His eyes immediately searched out Kurt who was still out on the dance floor, looking a lot more disheveled then when he started. His shirtsleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and his tie hung loose around his neck, the first button undone.

"Blaine, right?"

Blaine turned to see Quinn settle into the cushion next to his, sipping gracefully from the red cup in her hand. "Right… Quinn?"

She smiled. "Good memory."

Mercedes shrieking Kurt's name drew his attention back to the dance floor where the girl was yanking on Kurt's arm. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kurt put down his drink and they started into what was clearly a pre-choreographed routine of the Madonna song blasting from the speakers. Glancing around, he realized he was in the minority, most of the other members of New Directions seemed to get the reference, laughing and cheering the pair on. As the circle formed, bodies blocked their view. Blaine stood, offering a hand to Quinn, who accepted it with a smile, and they joined the edge of the circle.

Kurt was feeding off their energy, strutting around and swaying with the music with abandon. Blaine was pretty sure he was blatantly staring, but couldn't look away.

"Its an old Cheerios routine," Quinn supplied, leaning closer to be heard. "You know Kurt was a cheerleader for awhile, right?"

Blaine tore his eyes away for a minute to look back at Quinn. "He's mentioned it in passing, but forbid me to look any of the performances up on YouTube. Something about fire and hair gel if I ever did."

Quinn tilted her head thoughtfully. "Does it count if someone happened to send you a link? Because I don't think it does."

Blaine pretended to consider the question, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I think you're right."

"Done," Quinn laughed and clinked his cup with her own.

Blaine's attention turned back to Kurt and Mercedes just as Kurt looked over in his direction, their eyes locking. Blaine could feel his face flushing as Kurt held his gaze through the rest of the song, breaking away only to join Mercedes in their ending pose.

"We love Kurt," Quinn said casually. "He's been through a lot." Around them, the circle began to close in on the center as the rest of the group joined in to dance to the next song.

"I know," Blaine replied, turning his attention back to her.

"He's more fragile than he likes to let people see. Just… don't say or do anything you don't really mean." Quinn fixed him with a serious look before raising her cup back up to her mouth.

Blaine frowned and started to reply but Quinn held up her hand. "Sorry, I had to. I don't want to see him get hurt. He seems happier at Dalton, happier around you… and he deserves to be happy."

"He does," Blaine agreed, something inside him twisting as he looked back at Kurt dancing by himself out on the floor.

"Shall we?"

Blaine smiled and let Quinn pull him onto the dance floor next to where Mercedes was, and not-so-subtly to where Kurt was. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously and she shrugged innocently.

Kurt's eyes were closed as he danced, and Blaine found himself staring again. His movements were bringing him closer, and Blaine gravitated nearer in response. Before he could think better of it, Blaine reached out and placed his hand at Kurt's waist, feeling others crowding in close behind. He let his own eyes fall closed as he allowed his body to fall in sync with Kurt's, floating in a pleasant haze.

Blaine tightened his grip as Kurt wobbled out of rhythm slightly, swallowing nervously as he felt Kurt's hand at his own waist, pulling him even nearer. Their movements were smaller now, more intense, and Blaine felt his heart pounding as he realized how close they had gotten, the smallest raise of his head bringing their faces into contact. He heard Quinn's voice echoing in his head, and fought against the wooziness in his brain as he realized he was already turning his face, and he could just see Kurt's heavy-lidded gaze looking back down at him. He felt a ridiculous surge of joy as he realized Kurt was actually leaning into him, and let his own eyes drift closed as he felt Kurt's breath on his cheek.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

Blaine's eyes flew open as Kurt yanked away from him, his fingers getting stuck momentarily in his belt loop (when did that happen?), making him lurch awkwardly. He stood there frozen as Kurt openly raked his eyes over him up and down before turning and heading for the forming circle on the floor, grabbing his drink en route. Blaine stood and blinked for a moment before automatically heading over to secure a spot next to Kurt.

_What the hell was that?_ Blaine forced himself not to look at Kurt, doing his best to turn his attention back to the game, laughing along with everyone else as Brittany and Sam locked lips enthusiastically. Rachel reached out her hand to spin, nearly knocking the bottle out of the circle entirely, and as it spun, Blaine felt a little twitch of nervousness. Again, as much as felt welcomed into this group, there was really only one person he was interested in kissing at the moment, and that person was definitely NOT Rachel Berry. He debated sneaking off to pour himself another drink as an escape, but froze as he saw the bottle slow in Kurt's direction.

Seriously? Rachel kissing Kurt was the second worst option. Excusing himself now would be entirely too obvious….

Then everyone's fingers (Rachel's included) were pointing at him. He laughed half-heartedly, cursing his hesitation. He really should have gotten up for that drink when he had a chance.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm going to rock your world!" Rachel said, nearly knocking Kurt over to get to him. Panicking, Blaine slid to the side and exaggeratedly kissed her cheek, making sure it was ridiculous and overly wet. She drew back with a wrinkled nose, swiping at her cheek. "That's cheating!"

Her expression was priceless. Blaine couldn't help but shrug his shoulders and grin cheekily, gratified by the other muffled laughs he heard echoing around the circle. "Sorry Rachel, girls aren't really my thing."

She recovered quickly, attacking Mike as her next victim. Blaine risked a split-second glance over at Kurt, who was leaning back casually on his hands, a slightly glazed expression on his face. How was he so nonchalant about all of this? The tension was driving Blaine insane. _Oh god, _Blaine thought miserably, _I'm doing it again_. Everything on the dance floor… this was a party, of course it didn't mean anything. They were drunk, they were just friends… Kurt was just playing at flirting… right?

Artie and Brittany were the next up, and attacked each other with obvious enthusiasm. Brittany was giggling into the kiss, opening her eyes to meet Artie's as he grinned back at her before pulling her in to kiss her some more. Blaine felt a tug in his chest, that same yearning for that kind of intimacy. To have someone look at him like that, kiss him like that. Kurt's soft expression back at the Lima Bean flashed into his mind, and the smooth glide of his cheek as they had edged toward what could have been their first kiss… heat rushed into his cheeks and he forced himself to laugh along with the group and definitely not look back over his shoulder at Kurt.

He was trying so hard not to look at Kurt that it took him a moment to register that the other boy had gotten up to head back over to the bar. There was a definite wobble in his walk, and Blaine tried to think back to how many drinks Kurt had downed.

_Not that you're the most sober person here either_, he reprimanded himself, before getting to his feet and following Kurt to the kitchen area. When he got there, Kurt already had the bottle of rum in his hand, about to pour.

"I think I'm going to switch to water," said Blaine exaggeratedly. "I know my limit, and I'm starting to push it." He searched the counter for a clean cup, watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt poured the alcohol into his cup anyway, oblivious. "As long as Finn and I don't end up having to carry you out of here."

Blaine frowned, mildly offended. Grabbing a new cup out of the plastic packaging, he placed it under the tap. "Speak for yourself. I think you have me beat with that one."

"I know my limit too. Barely anything in this," Kurt retorted, fixing Blaine with a glare that was probably meant to be angry, but Blaine couldn't help but find sort of adorable. Kurt took a drink, keeping his eyes on Blaine with that same intense stare he had been using all evening, and any trace of amusement faded into a low hum of tension.

Blaine swallowed nervously. Kurt was all but daring him to do something, his face an open challenge. He kept waiting for Kurt to break, to look away, anything, laugh it off. Blaine's eyes darted back toward the rest of the group whose focus was more on Rachel stumbling around with her ridiculously bedazzled microphone, no one was paying attention to them in the slightest.

All but slamming the cup down on the counter next to him, his heart pounding, Blaine crossed the space separating them and hauled Kurt's face in to meet his.

He both felt and heard Kurt's sharp inhale as their lips collided, and for a brief second Blaine experienced a flare of panic, bracing himself to be pushed away. Instead Kurt's hands fisted themselves in his sweater, and Blaine found himself pulled tighter against Kurt, their faces almost level with the way Kurt was slumped slightly against the bar. Their mouths were pressed together with bruising force, but Blaine craved more, opening his mouth slightly and claiming Kurt's bottom lip roughly.

Kurt's mouth opened with an audible gasp, and Blaine took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, reveling in the feel of Kurt's open mouth moving against his.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Hummel."

The sound of Santana's voice cut through the fog, and Blaine stepped back immediately, feeling a blush bloom all the way to his ears as he remembered where they were.

"Don't mean to interrupt but you may want it to be me and not your brother who's looking for you both," she said, eyeing them both speculatively.

"Thanks," mumbled Kurt, glancing at Blaine, who was avoiding eye contact with Santana altogether.

"I think most people are just gonna crash here, you guys about ready to head home?" Finn asked as he walked up, car keys in hand.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said, going to find his coat back by the entranceway. Blaine followed, completely unsure of how to act towards' one's best friend whose face he had pretty much just mauled. Kurt was acting as if nothing had happened, putting on his coat and following Finn out towards the car, pausing to hug some of the girls on his way out. Blaine looked back to say goodbye to Puck, but saw him passed out on Lauren's chest. Grabbing his cup of water, Blaine followed Kurt out to Finn's car.

Blaine slid quietly in the backseat, thankful he had thought to warn his parents that he might be staying at Kurt's house. He was already beginning to sober up, but really didn't feel like pushing it at this time of night.

Finn's voice broke the silence. "Dude, you're not going to puke, are you?"

"Ew, no, Finn, I did not drink that much, thank you."

"Okay, okay, just asking."

Finn turned his face back to the road, but shot a concerned look over at Kurt, who was staring determinedly out the window. Sliding over to the right side, Blaine nudged at Kurt's shoulder to get his attention before holding out the cup. He heard Kurt's soft huff of annoyance, but smiled when the cup was pulled from his grasp.

It only took them 10 minutes to get back to the Hudson-Hummel house, Finn abandoning them in favor of the kitchen the second they were inside. He heard the fridge door open and Finn rummaging around as he slowly hung up his coat next to Kurt's on the hooks in the entryway. Kurt was already headed up the stairs to his room.

Blaine started to follow him, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs, torn. Following Kurt automatically seemed presumptuous, no matter how much he wanted to. He glanced back at the couch, not really liking that option either. Kurt finally turned back and noticed Blaine's hesitation.

"I guess I'll… um… couch?" Blaine cursed his own awkwardness.

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch. I mean, unless you want to…" He flushed red, betraying his own uncertainty.

"Um, ok." Nervously, Blaine followed Kurt up to his room, which familiar as it was, seemed ten times more intimidating than it should be. Kurt moved toward his dresser, pulling off his tie, and Blaine took the opportunity to shut himself in the bathroom. He finished quickly, washing his hands and splashing some water on his face before exiting.

Kurt stood right outside, pajamas held to his chest. Without a word, they slid past each other, and Blaine was left alone in Kurt's room.

Blaine let himself collapse onto the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went. He was well aware that shoes left haphazardly on the floor would most likely annoy Kurt, but he just didn't have the energy to get back up. Nervous energy had given way to plain exhaustion, his body feeling boneless and heavy.

He dimly heard the bathroom door open and voices belonging to Finn and Kurt murmuring behind him, which he knew should concern him. What must this look like to Finn? Before he could rally the strength to roll over, he heard the door shut and a shove against his foot.

"Hey, Finn brought us presents."

Blaine mumbled something that may have been "don't wanna" into the pillow his face was currently smooshed into, before sighing and heaving himself up to his elbows. The beginnings of a headache were definitely starting to settle in, a buzz in his ears as an aftereffect of the loud music.

Stretching over, Blaine snagged the tumbler of water from the nightstand and shuffled over to the far side of the bed as Kurt settled gingerly on the edge beside him, curling one leg underneath himself. He opened the bottle of aspirin, offering two to Blaine. Finn had obviously had his turn with underage drinking to know what to bring them and Blaine felt a surge of fondness toward him as he swallowed the pills for being so considerate towards them both.

"Finish it," Kurt said, looking pointedly at the still mostly full cup in Blaine's hand. Blaine bit back a retort, knowing that Kurt was teasing him on purpose. Finishing the entire thing in one go, he leaned back over toward the nightstand to replace the glass, realizing suddenly how close they were as the began to pull back.

The tension ran thick in the air as Blaine hesitated. They could dance around it all they wanted, but the fact remained that they had already shared a rather heated kiss. Kurt had obviously sobered up though, and was looking back at him with trepidation. The bravery that had surged up in Blaine earlier had completely deserted him and a panic began to work its way uncomfortably up through his chest.

In the end, he didn't have to decide either way as Kurt leaned in first and kissed him softly. The first touch spread a warm glow through him, banishing his anxiety, and Blaine smiled in relief against Kurt's mouth, reaching for Kurt much more gently than he had back at the party. In danger of overbalancing, Blaine broke away in favor of scooting a bit closer to Kurt, cursing the awkward angle. Pink tinged Kurt's cheeks as he did his best to shift as well and Blaine couldn't help running his thumb over the smooth skin of his face.

As Blaine leaned in once more, he felt the pull of Kurt's hand and heart beating, followed him to lie down, struggling to figure out how to do so without actually pulling away from the kiss. He hesitantly settled on resting half on and half off of Kurt's body, bracing most of his weight with his left elbow.

Blaine could feel Kurt's fingers pressing harder into his back, and let himself settle more of his body weight against the other boy. Deciding it was worth the additional risk, Blaine glided his tongue shyly against Kurt's lip, testing his reaction. On the next pass, he felt Kurt mirror the motion, and a floodgate opened. Bolder strokes were met equally, and he could hear their mingled breathing coming faster as mouths moved more urgently. Blaine was caught up in a rush of sensation, half-expecting to wake up at any minute and realize that all this was a dream.

Feeling a little dizzy, Blaine pulled away, breath still coming hard, and pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek. He continued down, drawn to the feeling of the soft skin under his mouth, trailing kiss after kiss as he moved.

_This_, Blaine thought as he pressed one final kiss into the warm skin of Kurt's neck and settled into the crook of his shoulder. _This must be the best feeling in the world. _Blaine let his eyes drift close, smiling sleepily at the swollen puffy feeling in his lips. His limbs felt heavy, and he curled into the warmth of Kurt's body, the rise and fall of Kurt's chest lulling him deeper into unconsciousness. Kurt shifted away for a moment, and the light clicked off, and Blaine snuck out his arm to wrap around Kurt's middle, sighing in contentment as he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

While Blaine wouldn't classify himself as a morning person, he did thoroughly enjoy that fleeting space in between sleeping and full consciousness, when everything was lazy and warm and unhurried. He had a knack for waking up before his alarm, though he never got out of bed until the music actually clicked on. And if he remembered correctly, today was a Sunday, even better… he snuggled deeper into Kurt's warmth, his nose buried in the fabric of Kurt's shirt, choosing to ignore the late morning sun streaming in through the window.

A muffled voice echoed up from downstairs. "Hey Kurt! Come give me a hand with these eggs."

Blaine's eyes flew open as he jerked awake.

Kurt.

Shit.

* * *

><p>AN2: Yes, there will be a proper sequel. But first there will be what I'm going to call an outtakealternate scene of sorts from this verse that will be a little higher in rating, and part of the K_B LJ gift exchange. Thank you for reading! You can also find me on Tumblr under the name meridith4132. :)


	3. BONUS Alternate Scene

For Jess aka littlemrstom, who said she liked Klaine fluff/sexytimes.

for the Hiatus Gift Exchange over at the Kurt_Blaine comm at LiveJournal

This is basically what I sort of wish I had written the first time around, this bit sort of wrote itself while I was doing the Blaine POV. Left context a little vague on purpose… consider it a bonus alternate scene ;) Also makes me nervous for reasons I will share at the end…

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't bother switching on the light, just closed the door behind them and turned the lock, the click echoing loudly in the buzzing silence. Kurt stood still for a moment, his hand still on the doorknob, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness until he could faintly make out Blaine's hazy shape. Blaine reached for his hand, finding his arm first and following it down until he slowly grasped and twined their fingers together. Stepping forward, he backed Kurt flat up against the door and searched out his lips.<p>

Kurt slid his hand out of Blaine's and grabbed onto his shoulders, tilting his head as Blaine's mouth moved against his. A shudder worked its way through Kurt as he felt Blaine's tongue dip into his mouth. His hands tightened on Blaine's shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric as he pushed back with a sweep of his own tongue, feeling oddly triumphant as he licked his way back into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulled away from the kiss and leaned forward, latching onto Kurt's neck, alternately laving at the skin with his tongue and sucking hard. Kurt let his head fall back against the door, sliding one hand up to tangle in the slightly sweaty curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard at the dizzying sensation of Blaine's mouth on his skin, hot and insistent.

He had imagined all sorts of possibilities in his head when he took that first sip of alcohol tonight, many of them involving some flirtatious looks, a shy grasp of hands, and maybe even a sweet yet passionate kiss. None of those scenarios involved being pinned against his own door, but then again he hadn't really meant to have second, third, and oh, yeah _fourth_ drinks.

Twisting away, Kurt dipped his head and reclaimed Blaine's lips, the kiss turning messy and open as their tongues twisted together with increasing urgency as Blaine used more of his weight to push Kurt against the door. It felt like a dam he didn't even know existed had broken loose somewhere amidst the laughing, the loud music, the alcohol, and the look in Blaine's eyes right before they kissed back at the party, everyone's attention focused elsewhere. After that it had been brushes of hands and sideways glances that made his heart race as they said their goodbyes.

He had seen something shift in Blaine's gaze tonight, and from the first press of Blaine's lips pure desire had coursed through him like electricity, sharp and unfamiliar. Everything Kurt had never allowed himself to even think about doing was bubbling up in his mind in a dizzying rush, as he let his hands roam over Blaine's shoulders, down his back, and back up to his chest, just because he could. The feeling of want, and the incredible heady feeling of _being_ wanted was intoxicating. He felt Blaine's hands on his waist, fingers grasping at the bottom of his shirt and _pulling_, untucking his shirt and sliding his hands underneath to skim his palms over bare skin. Kurt in turn pushed the cardigan off Blaine's shoulders, both of them fumbling to pull it all the way off.

Kurt slid his hands up to cup Blaine's face, kissing him once briefly on the lips before ducking his head to brush his lips further down Blaine's jaw, pressing an open-mouthed kiss experimentally against the side of his neck. He smiled giddily as he felt Blaine's breathing hitch.

Blaine grasped Kurt's elbow and tugged him away from the door, navigating them back towards Kurt's bed. The back of Blaine's legs finally hit the side, and he collapsed heavily onto the edge. Blushing in the darkness, Kurt wobbled and fought the urge to giggle as he shucked off his shoes before settling into Blaine's lap, his lips returning to kiss again in softer warm presses. Blaine's hand snuck back under his shirt to fit into the small of Kurt's back, and Kurt scooted forward, rising slightly on his knees to settle closer to Blaine, their chests pressed tightly together. Kurt turned his head at a sharper angle as their mouths slanted together, breath flowing heavily through their noses.

Kurt slid sideways off of Blaine, grabbing at his shirt to bring him along as he maneuvered himself up to the headboard, lying back on the pillows. Blaine followed,

hovering over Kurt with a knee braced between Kurt's before settling on top of him, breathing shakily as the full length of their bodies came into contact. They stayed there, still for a moment, simply breathing into each other's space, the only movement Kurt's hand gliding up and down Blaine's back, fingernails lightly dragging.

Kurt slid his hand all the way up to the base of Blaine's skull, lifting his own head off the pillow and smiling giddily into the darkness before pressing his lips again to the other boy's. Blaine shifted on top of him, barely a tiny movement, but the friction sent sparks radiating though Kurt, and he moaned into Blaine's mouth, letting one hand drift down to press against Blaine's lower back.

Blaine's hand in turn gripped at Kurt's hip, and he ground down harder, groaning into the kiss. Kurt let out a stifled whine, shifting his hips against Blaine's thigh, heat blossoming through him. They settled into a somewhat steady rhythm, and Blaine dropped his head into the side Kurt's neck as he moved, exhaling into the warm skin there. "God, Kurt…"

Kurt's hands tightened on Blaine's back, the sound of Blaine's broken sentence sending a hot rush of arousal from the tips of his fingers to his toes. Their speed increased as Kurt felt the heat building inside of him, as he rutted unabashedly up against Blaine's thigh. He pushed suddenly against Blaine's leg, squirming underneath him, and sliding his own leg out from under him, spreading his legs wider and gasping aloud as he felt Blaine's hips settle fully against his own. Even through the layers of denim he could feel Blaine, hard and slotted right next to him.

Blaine's fingers dug harder into his hip and Kurt curled his leg up and around, locking them together as Blaine began to thrust in earnest against him, Kurt rising up to meet him every time. Their harsh breathing echoed in the room as Kurt fought with every fiber of his being to suppress the noise that was threatening to rip out of his throat at the overload of sensation coursing through him.

Kurt gasped as the heat coiled inside him and burst, a muffled cry escaping along with Blaine's name as he shuddered through his orgasm, fingers digging hard into Blaine's back. Blaine's hips stuttered against his once, twice more and he tensed above Kurt as he found his own release, collapsing heavily against Kurt's chest.

The silence rang in their ears, marred only by the heavy breathing that slowly began to even out as they came down from their high. Kurt lay in a daze, heart still racing. Blaine's body was almost uncomfortably hot against him, and he waited for the cold rush of panic, for reality to pull him out of his haze.

He could feel the sweat cooling on his skin as the quiet stretched on, and he exhaled shakily through his nose, his breath hitching slightly as it began to steady. Blaine murmured something unintelligible and curled into Kurt's side, head still resting on Kurt's chest. "Blaine?" Kurt whispered, his voice sounding rough.

Blaine didn't respond. From the even sound of his breathing, Kurt could tell he had passed out. Kurt lay still for a few minutes, staring into the darkness and feeling strangely calm. He winced as he shifted, his pants already distinctly uncomfortable. Slowly, he eased himself out from under Blaine, sliding off the bed and grabbing some pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt from his dresser. Hesitating, he grabbed another set, and left them on the other side of Blaine's unconscious form before making his way over to the bathroom, closing the door as softly as he could.

Clenching his eyes shut, he flipped on the light, wincing as the light blinded him even through his eyelids. Easing them open, he took in his disheveled appearance with shock. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his mouth swollen and red, and there was a very distinct, neatly circular bruise that had blossomed on the fair skin of his neck where Blaine had left his mark. He touched the tips of his fingers to the mark lightly with a mixture of pride and apprehension, remembering the way Blaine had moaned his name into his ear, the memory triggering goosebumps on his skin.

He quickly stripped off his sweaty, soiled clothing, dropping it into the hamper, slipping into his pajamas instead. The light from the bathroom painted a strip of light across the room, highlighting it enough for Kurt to be able to see Blaine curled up on his side where he had left him, thoroughly rumpled and cuddling one of Kurt's pillows in his absence. Something about that picture tugged at Kurt's heart, and he leaned against the doorframe contemplatively. He had no idea what reaction the morning would bring, and at that particular moment, he didn't really care.

Turning off the light, Kurt quietly crept back over to the bed and slid under the blanket. He started to drift off almost immediately, and was only dimly aware of Blaine stirring and moving around the room. The next thing he felt was a pair of warm lips on his forehead as Blaine's warmth joined him under the blanket and an arm pulling him close as he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah…. this sort of just appeared one morning, I've never written anything more graphic than kissing, kind of surprised myself. And there you have it, I dedicate my first smut to you, Jess, lol. Thanks to Jax and April for being my beta readers on the first pass, and for encouraging my foray into actually writing le smutz.<p> 


End file.
